icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHire An Idiot
iHire An Idiot is the eighth episode of the fourth season of iCarly 'and is the seventy-eighth overall. Plot Tired of all the work needed for iCarly, the cast has a casting call for interns. There are a few bad ones (including Stacey Dillsen), but they meet a nerd named Brad who seems perfect. However, the next guy to come in is Cort, who is extremely hot but thick as a brick. Carly and Sam only hire him because of his looks and don't realize that he's a pain to Freddie. Freddie responds by hiring a girl named Ashley, who is even more of an airhead than Cort. Carly and Sam try to force Freddie to fire Ashley but refuses to only if they fire Cort. They had had enough of Ashley so after a lot of mistakes made by both interns, Carly and Sam finally relent, and Cort and Ashley are promptly fired, although it turns out Ashley was only pretending to be an idiot and was working on a sociology thesis for college, leaving Carly and Sam upset at that fact that Freddie had tricked them. At the end of the episode, Cort returns after discovering the concept of an elevator and Freddie goes back home. Subplot In the sub-plot, Spencer must have a sculpture at the Seattle Art Museum three years to the day he dropped out of law school, or else his grandfather will send him back. Spencer first attempts to sneak his bottle-bot into the museum, but the curator kicks him out with the help of the security guard. Spencer hires Gibby to distract the guard while he brings the bot in. While the guard is distracted, Spencer sneaks his sculpture into the museum. Thankfully, Spencer's grandpa decides Spencer doesn't have to go back to law school. Trivia *After Cort spills lemonade onto Freddie's laptop, taking iCarly off the air, it is never fully explained how Freddie fixes it, or buys another one. Unless you hear Freddie's comment about Ashley working at the Brilliance Bar at the Pear Store. *Spencer and Carly's granddad (Greg Mullavey) returns after an absence of just over three years, this time to try to make Spencer go back to law school. *Stacey Dillsen from ''Zoey 101, who appeared in the previous episode, (iStart a Fanwar), returns again wanting to be an intern. She is quickly rejected. An interesting note is the fact that Abby Wilde (almost 22 at airdate), who plays Stacey, is approximately 4 years older than the three youngest iCarly cast members. **The plush rabbit Stacey holds during her interview is the same rabbit that Cat Valentine has during the Victorious episode "The Diddly-Bops." *Cort's shirt is unbuttoned halfway during his interview, but it is buttoned all the way when he starts dancing soon after, with little to no time for him to button it up. *The editing software Freddie and Brad talk about was also mentioned in iPity The Nevel. *Once again, there was an ad break after the opening theme, a new thing that started with iStart a Fanwar. *In the scene where Cort eats the uncooked steak, the DANWARP home page logo is clearly visible on Freddie's laptop screen. *Galaxy Wars is mentioned; Sam confuses "ciabatta" (a type of Italian bread) with "that monkey from Galaxy Wars" (reference to Chewbacca). *Sniffmeajob.com (the site Carly posted the ad for the intern) redirects to iCarly.com. *The notes Cort took on the PearPad read as follows: **1) Be ready for web show **2) Believe in myslef [sic] **3) Freddie just said something **4) Carly looks hot today! woot! **5) I am taking note rite [sic] now **6) iCarly is a web show **7) Bring Cans of drinks *The hanging meat seen in this episode was reused for an iCarly.com segment. *The famous "finish at 2" joke with the countdown is referenced: just as Freddie finishes the countdown, Cort unexpectedly yells "1!", much to Freddie's annoyance. *After Freddie hired Ashley, Sam tells Freddie, "Dude, am I gonna need to give you an attitude adjustment because I swear..." The Attitude Adjustment is the finishing move of WWE wrestler John Cena. *Brad returned in iOMG, where he asked if things were going well with Cort. It was then that he found out that Cort had been fired. *The episode had 4.916 million viewers, 9th highest for the week on cable.Cable Top 25: 'Jersey Shore' and 'Pawn Stars' Top Weekly Cable Viewing Yet Again TVbythenumbers.com (Feb. 15, 2011) This is down slightly from November's iStart a Fanwar, which had 5.024 million viewers. Despite the low ratings, it was one of the better received episodes of the season, at least from fans. *This is the first episode to feature Stacey in production but second in the airing. *Brad makes his very first appearance in the episode. *Due to production errors, the copyright disclaimer at the end of this episode lists this as a Victorious episode. This was later corrected for DVD release. *This is the first episode to air in 2011. *This episode marks the last appearance of Grandad Shay. Goofs *As Carly and Sam are preparing for the show they have an open bag of baby peacock feathers in the middle of the floor and Sam is placing some feathers into a blue bucket. Right after Freddie tells Cort off for writing on his Pear pad, the bag of peacock feathers has moved to beside the steps and is now closed and the blue bucket has disappeared (it is possible that Sam moved these items, but it is not clear why). However right after Cort spills the lemonade on Freddie's laptop the open bag of feathers has suddenly reappeared in the middle of the studio floor all by itself. Gallery View the gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery '''Click here to watch videos about iHire An Idiot. Quotes Sam: I like being clean, I just don't like all the... scrubbing '' '''Spencer': a pizza he stepped on It's weird. This pizza tastes like shoe bottom... Carly: Isn´t that some kind of bread? Freddie: That´s ciabatta. Sam: That monkey from Galaxy Wars? Freddie: No! Spencer: I made him a stupid promise. Sam: That you'd dress up like a lady on the Fourth of July? Spencer: No. Sam: Will you anyway? Spencer: No! Spencer: Law school was the worst 72 hours of my life! Freddie: Worse than the time those biker dudes took you to- Spencer: -No! Sam: You are sooo good lookin'. Carly: I was about to say that! Sam: Well... Freddie: You guys! gives Sam a "be serious" look. (these two events were deleted from the actual episode) appeared again in this episode as Stacey Dillsen from Zoey 101, as she did in iStart a Fanwar.]] Freddie: Thank you, Cort. You can go now. Cort: Go where? Freddie: Wherever you came from. We've already decided who we're gonna hire. Sam: Smiling ''We sure have! '''Carly': Congratulations, Cort! Freddie: What? Freddie: Sam Remember the fudge! Carly: Are you a good dancer? Cort: The goodest! Freddie: Cort You brought lemonade in a bag?!?! Cort: Is that wrong? Carly: It’s adorable! lemonade bag Freddie: Cort!? You wrote with a marker on my Pearpad? Cort: Carly said I could use it to write notes on. Freddie: This thing cost $800. Cort: Dude that's insane you can get these for a $1! up blank notepad Freddie: '''In 5 4 3 2... '''Cort: '''ONE! '''Gibby: a scuba diver's outfit, waiting to be stuffed with peacock feathers Fill me with feathers! Carly: You know, everyone deserves a second chance! Sam: Cort deserves unlimited chances! her hands up Ashley: Someone left this purse lying around, is there a lost and found I can take it to? up Carly's purse. Carly: That's my purse. Ashley: You must've been so worried. Carly: No, it was sitting right there on my bed. Ashley: gasps I have a bed! Cort: Got one, too! Ashley: ROCK ON! giggles Gibby: What is going on here?! to the baby Ashley: He's cute, like a monkey...meowwww Carly: Are you going to fire that dumb intern? Freddie: You mean Cort? Carly: You know who I mean. Your...that...that feminidiot! Freddie: I'll fire my feminidiot when you fire your himbecile! Carly: Ok...that was clever wordplay. Ashley: I'm back. Sam: Good I'm starving. Carly: Where's our lunch? Ashley: What do you mean? Sam: We told you to get us lunch. Ashley: I did, it was yummy. Carly: So you didn't bring us any? Ashley: Any what? and Freddie see Cort tangled up in the slinky Cort: This got bad fast. Freddie: Cort! You ate our props? Cort: We're not suppose to? Sam: Aw baby, those weren't cooked. runs around the museum taking pictures Security Guard: Hey! No flash photography! Gibby: Sorry. another picture Security Guard: Dude! takes a picture of the sign saying “No Flash Photography Security Guard: What the heck is wrong with you? sprays him with "Silly String" Gibby: I guess you gotta chase me now. chases Gibby Spencer: Yeah! In your face, you old skutter! Whoo! what he's just said I love you. kisses Deirdra so she won't tell his grandad he put his sculpture into the museum without permission ''Spencer: I apologize, I had to do that.'' Deirdra: Just do it again. Spencer: Yeah! her over and kisses her again Carly: I feel bad for Cort. Sam: Why? Carly: Because... he's all dumb... and we fired him... and... we stole his shirt. Sam: Well, now at least you...opens and Cort is standing there Cort: This is an elevator! Sam & Carly: Aww, oh, over Cort Freddie: ...I'm going home. Leaves jumps on the mini trampoline in Carly's room Cort: 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 99, 100! Carly, and Gibby cheer for Cort '' '''Sam': Good job, Cort! Carly: I told you that you can jump and count at the same time! Cort: shrugs I just had to believe in myself. Gibby: You guys wanna see me do it? pulls up his shirt Carly: No. Sam: Sit down. pulls down shirt Cort: So, you guys got any iCarly stuff I should work on? Carly: Oh yeah! Sam and I wrote up a list of things we need you to get for the show. Cort: Cool! hands Cort the list Sam: ...Something wrong? Cort: Uhh... this first thing on this list... I don't know where to get a todo (Cort pronounces it as toe-dough). shows Sam and Carly the list Carly: No, sweetie... that says "to do". Cort: Ohh! as he scratches the back of his head with the pen References Category:Season 4 407 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 4 episodes